Hands
by XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX
Summary: Her hand will always be my favorite hand to hold. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own this anime

**Summary:** Her hand will always be my favorite hand to hold.

**A/N:** This story was written few months back. I dedicated this to some significant others of mine who showed me how wonderful love is. Even though the other one was no longer living with us, I know he loved her with all of his heart.

To someone who served as my father. May he rest in peace.

To his family that have been my family as well.

And to his other half left here with me.

* * *

.

.

**Hands**

.

**By:** XxsTrInGz N' kEyZ

.

.

.

* * *

There was one point in time when my mother used to tell me mushy stuffs about love.

Like when she told me that we would know that that person was the one meant for you when you see them for the first time. Or, perhaps, by merely holding her hand would be enough to make you feel that you and that person belonged with each other.

At first, I refused to believe this so-called 'signs.' After all, I was a man who usually let his logical side dominate. But then, as I held me wife's hand against mine, I realized that my mom was right from the beginning.

"We have such a fine weather today. Right Sasuke?"

I turned my head and stared at Ino and nodded. At the same time, I gave her my signature monosyllabic, monotonous reply.

"Hn."

The ravishing blond woman smiled softly at me. By the way that she looked, I knew she was contented and happy. I knew that asking her about her happiness was very much uncalled for, still I did it nonetheless.

"Are you happy?" I asked her.

She gave me a questioning look before saying "Happy about what?"

"about everything, I mean." I told her.

It seeemed that I do not have to elaborate myself much to her for she seemed to have understood.

"Of cours!" was her automatic reply. "Who won't be? Seriously, I've got someone who loves me with all of his heart. What more can I ask for?"

"I see." I said as I clasped her hand tighter, but not too tight to inflict harm on her.

As I observed the scenery around me, I felt so relieved and content with the situation that I'm currently in. One evident sign was the smile that have unconciously tugged on my lips.

"So Sasuke," it was now Ino's turn to break the silence between us. "Since you have asked me that question earlier, I would like to know about how you feel as well. What do you think about your life right now?"

Upon hearing her query, I pondered about her question for a little even though the answer to her question was already in my head. Maybe, I simply wanted to choose the right words to say before saying anything.

"Wonderful." was my initial reply. "And it's getting better and better every day." I added.

Ino smiled.

I could tell that she felt satisfied from what she heard from me. She didn't bother asking me anything after that.

Silence engulfed us once again after our short talk. Everything remained as it is until such time that I felt her shift her position slightly.

"She seemed to be having a good dream." Ino said.

"Hn."

We continued to watch Sakura sleep soundly. After a short while, she finally stirred frmo her sleep.

She slowly fluttered her emerald orbs open. As she was finally conscious of her surroundings, the first thing that she did was to smile at me. It was the same smile that have captivated me and gave me the strength to pull through the hard times.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." she greeted me while bringing our entwined hands closer to her cheek.

"About time to wake up sleepy head." I told her and flashed my infamous Uchiha smirk.

She then began to inch away from me and got up (she was nuzzling against my chest while she slept). And as I had a better view of her, I was able to appreciate her beauty even more.

She definitely beautiful.

And to be honest, I loved everything about her. Every bit of her being is my well-kept treasure.

"Hello, Ino-chan." she greeted our companion.

"Hello to you too, forehead." came the blond woman's reply.

Sakura just ignored the nickname that Ino used on her. She was a dear friend after all so she can tolerate.

"I wonder what's taking my husband long to get back here."Ino suddenly blurted, her arms akimbo.

"I also wonder where your husband PH is." Sakura said.

Ino got up and excused herself. For sure, she was to look for that Nara Shikamaru bloke a.k.a. PH (pineapple head).

It was not long until it was me and Sakura were the ones left sitting under the shade of the tree.

"Hmm..." Sakura muttered as she turned her attention to me. "Did you behave well while I was sleeping." she asked me.

"Hn." was my curt reply.

"Good." she beamed.

When I saw the pleased expression of my wife, I couldn't help but flash that smile that I personally reserved for her. Only for her. Also, I took her dainty little hands and held it with mine.

"Thank you Sakura. For everything." I told her.

"You're always welcome Sasuke-kun. Though I'm wondering what are you thanking me for."

"Hn."

I knew that she was the one that I needed. The one that would make me whole. The one who would be my everything.

She would be the person whom I would see every day that I wake up. And it would be her hands that I would hold for the rest of my life.

.

.

_-Her hand will always be my favorite hand to hold...-_

**End**

* * *

XxStringz N' KeyzxX

Strings of the magnificent guitar; Ivory and black keys of the piano.


End file.
